Después del desastre
by Dark Angel Rae
Summary: Empieza luego de Birthmark... después se centra en lo que sucedió luego de la pelea contra Trigon. RaexRob
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Ligeros Cambios**

La historia comienza luego del episodio "Birthmark"…

Luego de que Robin ayudó a Raven a llegar a la Torre, ella se cambió la ropa totalmente destrozada que llevaba, a causa del ataque de Slade. También cortó su cabello y volvió a tener la misma imagen de siempre. La misma Raven de cabello corto, traje negro y capa azul… Sólo que ahora algo había cambiado en ella. Era su mirada y… su corazón.

Su mirada ahora llevaba un cierto toque de miedo. El miedo que le producía pensar todas las desgracias que causaría cuando ella se convierta en el portal de Trigon. Se decía a sí misma que era algo que no podía remediar… Ese era su destino.

Por otro lado, se encontraba el cambio en su corazón. En realidad, este cambio se había estado dando gradualmente… sólo que recién de este incidente ella empezó a notarlo.

Sus sentimientos hacia cierto chico enmascarado estaban cambiando.

Mientras recortaba su cabello, pensaba en él. En la manera en que la había recibido en sus brazos mientras caía luego de que Slade, por fin, la dejó libre. Ella simplemente no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía… tan solo sintió un cálido abrazo. Luego, despertó. Al abrir sus ojos lo vio… el chico en el que había estado pensando bastante en los últimos días.

Ella simplemente no podía creerlo… se encontraba con él… El Chico Maravilla mirándola de forma perpleja, esperando a que la chica gótica despierte. Cuando ella lo hizo, vio en él una expresión en sus rostro de extrema preocupación. Una expresión suplicante.. como diciendo: Quédate conmigo… No me dejes… Tienes que despertar.

En eso, Raven escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Abrió y unas tarjetas con flechas en el piso la llevaron hasta la sala de la torre. Sus amigos le habían preparado nuevamente otra fiesta. Ella se alegró.

Luego de que la pequeña fiesta terminara todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Excepto por ella, quien se quedó pensando nuevamente en todo lo sucedido. Empezó a murmurar algunas cosas como: Gracias por salvarme… si tan solo supieras lo que en verdad siento por ti…

En eso sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro. Raven adoptó una actitud completamente confusa, de miedo, de vergüenza, pero a la vez de alegría, pues sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa mano. Ni si quiera tuvo que mirarla. Simplemente sabía que era la mano de Robin por el calor que ésta le transmitía.

Ella volteó y se encontró nuevamente con su expresión de preocupación. Sólo que en un lapso de segundos él la cambió. Ahora la miraba con un gesto de ternura y alegría. Entonces él le preguntó:

¿Qué estabas pensando Rae?

Ella se puso muy nerviosa… demasiado… y un ligero tono rojizo hizo su aparación por sus mejillas.

Él simplemente se quedó admirado. Jamás pensó ver a la chica de apariencia dark en este situación… sonrojada.

Raven le dijo: Nada… sólo pensaba en el mensaje que Slade me dio… por encargo de mi padre.

Robin: Raven, no te preocupes por ello. Te juro que haré… haremos… cualquier cosa porque eso no suceda.

Raven se quedó pensando en su frase de "Te juro que haré"… Su mente empezó a concluir que posiblemente el chico enmascarado también sentía algo más que amistad por ella. En eso el pensamiento se esfumó… Raven pensó: "Eso es imposible… él quiere a Star"

Raven le dijo: bueno… ahora debo ir a meditar… buenas noches Robin. Y nuevamente… muchas gracias por todo.

Cuando Raven se retiró, lo hizo con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos. Es por ello que decidió ponerse su capa y tapar su rostro… No quería que él la viera en ese estado.

Robin lo notó, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar nada. No quería reacciones de amargura en ella luego del día tan terrible que había tenido. Pero… se quedó muy preocupado. Decidió retirarse a su habitación también.

Se echó en su cama y sin que él mismo lo note, una chica de cabellera corta, capa azul y hermosos ojos violeta hizo su aparición en su mente.

Nunca antes había pensado en ella en la manera que lo hacía ahora. Pensaba que era muy hermosa y bueno, le pareció extraño el hecho de que recién lo note.

Recordó cuando la recibió en sus brazos… Recordó su ropa totalmente rasgada, la cual dejó ver una hermosa figura. Una pequeñísima cintura, unas caderas amplias…

Robin dijo: NO! No debo pensar en eso…

Decidió dejar de hacerlo para evitar ciertas reacciones en él…

Mientras tanto… Raven estaba en su cuarto. Su llano se había intensificado. Eran demasiadas emociones para ella. El hecho de saber que sería un factor importante en la destrucción del mundo, el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Robin se estaban intensificando, el hecho de saber que jamás lo tendría para ella pues sus sentimientos pertenecían a Starfire…

Lloró y lloró… buscaba un escape… en eso recordó que cuando dejó Azarath, uno de los magos le dio una daga… Esa daga representaba la profecía que habría de cumplirse. Se la dio a raven para que siempre recordara lo que estaba destinada a hacer, tan solo por el hecho de que siempre tuviera presente que no tenía escape… que no había ninguna salida.

Entonces, Raven se puso de pie… dejó su capa tirada en el piso y empezó a caminar por la daga. La sacó de su escondite y la miró atentamente. Nuevamente lloró, sólo que ahora el llanto era más amargo que el de antes.

En aquel momento decidió hacerlo… Alzó una de las mangas de su traje y pasó la daga por su muñeca… Al principio su expresión de dolor espiritual cambió a una de dolor físico. Luego, olvidó el dolor físico completamente y se centró en lo bien que le hacía producirse esos cortes… Simplemente liberaba un poco del dolor de su alma…

Al terminar, vio su muñeca… se asustó un poco… decidió limpiarla. Cuando terminó vio unas cuantas líneas sobre su muñeca… Ante esto, simplemente bajó la manga de su traje y decidió dormir un poco.

Mientras hacía esto pensó que por fin había encontrado un medio de escapar de su realidad. Sintió que se había purificado un poco…


	2. Sentimiento de libertad y soledad

**Capítulo 2: Sentimiento de libertad y soledad**

A la mañana siguiente, Raven se sentía completamente exhausta. Ella sabía que no era en sí cansancio físico, sino cansancio espiritual. El dolor que llevaba en su alma era demasiado para alguien que acababa de cumplir quince años. Sin embargo, la parte de su ser constituida por el demonio que era el legado de su padre la obligaba a ser fuerte y a decirse a sí misma: Raven! Tú no eres ninguna debilucha! Debes ser el portal. Sólo para eso naciste. Olvídate de esas estupideces del amo. No fueron hechas para ti. Y una risa completamente malévola acompañaban estas palabras.

Ella nuevamente lloró, pero decidió levantarse e ir a meditar. Fue al techo de la torre… Aún se observaba la llegada del nuevo día. La salida del sol… "Es tan hermosa", pensó la chica gótica. Con esta hermosa vista se encontró con Robin, su amado, el chico que robaba sus pensamientos, su aliento, todo su ser.

Él se dio cuenta de su presencia y la saludó con una cálida sonrisa. "Buenos días Raven. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" dijo él. Ella respondió con una voz completamente seca y sin nada de vida. Le respondió un simple: "Estoy bien".

Robin solamente la miraba y nuevamente pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía. De repente, unos pensamientos no muy adecuados llegaron a su mente y dijo para sí: "Bueno, tengo dieciséis años… a pesar de ser un superhéroe sigo siendo un adolescente común y corriente. Es normal en esta edad que sucedan esas cosas… aunque… en verdad siento algo muy especial por Raven"

Luego de una hora de estar en este situación (un poco incómoda más que todo para Robin, pues Raven podía acceder a su mente y saber lo que estaba pensando sobre ella), decidieron ir a desayunar.

Y así, los días transcurrieron. Muchas veces con la misma rutina en las mañanas, donde se encontraban en el techo de la torre y juntos observaban la salida del sol. Además de hacer algunos ejercicios (Raven meditaba y Robin algunos ejercicios físicos). Aunque en realidad, no siempre se concentraban en ello, sino que pensaban en la persona que querían…

Luego de algunos días se levó a cabo la pelea contra Trigon. Ante su victoria, todos se encontraban celebrando. Incluso Raven, quien había descubierto que al liberarse de su padre podía expresar más sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no lo hacía abiertamente, puesto quería que los demás piensen que se había ablandado.

Había pasado ya un año después de sto. Robin tenía ya diecisiete años y Raven ya tenía dieciséis. A pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido, ella había cambiado bastante. En cuanto al físico, era aún más bella que antes. Había crecido un poco más y sus atributos aumentaron. Pasó a tener el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. Para Robin, ella se había convertido en un ángel… SU ángel oscuro, lleno de secretos, misterios, belleza…

El cambio interior de Raven tampoco pasó desapercibido para Robin. Él se dio cuenta de ello gracias al trato diferente que Raven le daba. Lo trataba con más cariño, se preocupaba más por él. Claro que también se preocupaba por Cyborg, Beast Boy y Starfire. Sin embargo, la preocupación que mostraba por Robin era mayor… diferente… él podía percibirlo.

Un día, Cyborg y Beast Boy decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad para ir a las tiendas de videojuegos. Starfire rogó por acompañarlos. Increíblemente había empezado a interesarse por los videojuegos… Ante esto, Raven y Robin decidieron quedarse en la torre. Permanecerían solos ahí hasta la noche, pues los chicos dejaron dicho que llegarían tarde.

Raven permanecía sentada en el sofá leyendo. En realidad no estaba concentrada en su lectura, sino en el chico que estaba a su lado. Robin se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Quería asegurarse por medio de las noticias que las cosas estuviesen marchando bien en la ciudad.

La chica gótica nuevamente pensó en lo sexy que Robin se veía cuando tenía un semblante serio, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y experimentar una sensación extraña en su estómago.Sin embargo, decidió que no podía pensar de esa gorma, ya que el chico maravilla estaba enamorado de cierta alienígena de ojos color esmeralda. Sin embargo, Raven no sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Robin.

Raven decidió seguir torturándose a sí misma con la idea de Starfire en el corazón de Dick Grayson. Pensaba: "Obviamente Robin la quiere. Yo no puedo competir con ella. Es tan pura, inocente… Tiene unos sentimientos nobles. En cambio yo… sólo soy basura, hija de un demonio. Star lo merece… yo no…"

Entonces, lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus ojos violeta. Se sentía compleamente sola y destrozada. No puedo evitar sollozar. Fue entonces cuando Robin se dio cuenta y volteó a verla.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La de ella, completamente vidriosa. La de él, llena de tristeza y preocupación por ver a la persona que más amaba en ese estado. Raven lo miró profundamente y sintió que su rostro se volvió más rojo que la sangre. Decidió cubrirlo con su capucha. Así se sintió más segura, protegida… aunque nada pudo calmar su sentimiento de soledad infinita.

Le dijo a Robin: "Siento mucho haber interrumpido tu lectura con mis tonterías. Me retiro a mi habitación" Robin se quedó pasmado por lo que le dijo Raven. Tardó en reaccionar un minuto. Para esto, Raven ya estaba por llegar a su cuarto. Lo abrió y se fijó en la brillante daga, el instrumento que desde el día en que Slade le dio el mensaje de Trigon había sido su única compañera, la que oía todos sus lamentos.

Raven, por un tiempo, había dejado de cortarse. Sin embargo, retomó el hábito luego de que una noche vio a Robin y Star besándose. Ella no sabía que Starfire lo había besado y que en realidad, Robin no le correspondía a ese beso.

Entonces… Raven prosiguió a cortarse. El primer corte fue lento, suave. Así siguieron los demás, hasta que no midió la fuerza de uno de ellos y se hirió profundamente, dejando salir de su garganta un quejido, el cual llegó a oídos de Robin, pues él había estado apoyándose en la puerta del cuarto de Raven, pensando si entrar o no para ver qué le sucedía.

Ante este lamento, Robin se quedó petrificado por el miedo… el miedo que sentía porque algo podía haberle ocurrido a su ángel... a su Raven. Fue entonces que decidió entrar. Lo que vio lo dejó completamente atontado, triste, lleno de rabia… demasiadas sensaciones. Vio al ser que más quería propinándose otro corte en su muñeca.

Raven sólo lo miró con tristeza y dolor. Se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos color violeta…


	3. Nuevas sensaciones

**Capítulo 3: Nuevas sensaciones**

Ante la impactante escena que presenciaban sus ojos, Robin corrió donde Raven y arrebató la daga de sus manos. Ambos quedaron viéndose por un lapso de treinta segundos, aunque para a ellos les pareció una eternidad.

Robin decidió abrazarla y mediante un susurro le preguntó: "¿Por qué Raven" ¿Por qué quieres dejarme… mi vida…"

Ante esa pregunta Raven se quedó completamente perpleja; y, sin saber porqué, un sentimiento de ira se apoderó de ella. Empujó ligeramente a Robin para que éste la soltara. Ella pudo zafarse de su abrazo y con una voz llena de dolor y rabia le dijo:

"¿Cómo puedes llamarme así?" ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo? Tú le perteneces a Starfire. No puedes llamarme de esa manera".

Y luego de decir eso, sintió que su mente se nublaba completamente y que sus piernas no podían sostenerla. Lo último que vio fue a Robin acercándose a ella.

Un par de horas después, Raven despertó en su cama. Miró el reloj y vio que ya casi daban las ocho de la noche. (Faltaban aproximadamente cuatro horas para que los demás regresaran a la torre).

Luego se percató de que no tenía su traje puesto. Sólo se encontraba vestida con su ropa interior y estaba tapaba con una sábana. Intentó levantarse, pero se sentía completamente débil. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo…

Ella y Robin sentados en el sofá de la sala, ella llorando, luego cortándose las muñecas en su cuarto, la entrada de Robin y la frase que le causó tanta ira

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir la presencia de Robin en su habitación. Ella sólo volteó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, llena de rabia, la cual, poco a poco, se transformó en una mirada de dolor… GRAN DOLOR. Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y su llanto se hizo cada vez más hondo, al punto de que Raven perdió su imagen de chica gótica y con sentimiento de piedra. A Robin le parecía estar viendo una chica sensible, desprendiéndose de todo su dolor por medio de las lágrimas. El corazón de Robin estaba a punto de romperse por la pena que esto le causaba. A lo único que atinó el chico maravilla fue a abrazarla. Raven sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y le daba el calor que había estado buscando hace mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco su llanto se fue calmando, hasta convertirse en pequeños sollozos. Fue entonces cuando Robin decidió romper el silencio…

"Raven, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

Ella sólo se quedó callada ante esa pregunta. Simplemente no sabía qué decirle o, mejor dicho, cómo decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Entonces Robin insistió: Rae, debemos hablar. Creo que ambos tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos. Te juro que es muy importante para mí que aclaremos esta situación. NO sólo por tu salud, sino por… por "nuestro" futuro.

Su reacción fue indescriptible. Permaneció estupefacta al escucharlo decir "nuestro". Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, hasta que reaccionó y decidió responderle.

Rae: "Robin… lo siento mucho. No sabes cómo me arrepiento por haberte causado esta preocupación. Si supieras todo lo que en estos momentos pasa por mi mente… y por mi corazón… No sé cómo decírtelo".

Ella iba a empezar a llorar nuevamente y ante esto, Robin se armó de valor, la abrazó y decidió ser él el que empiece a aclarar todo.

Rob: "Raven, yo sólo quisiera que sepas que me duele mucho verte así. No sólo por el hecho de que eres mi mejor amiga, sino porque… porque yo te amo…"

Esta última frase la dijo casi en un susurro. Temía por la reacción que Raven pudiese tener. No estaba seguro si es que lo tomaría para bien o… para mal.

Raven no sabía qué decir… hasta que su corazón habló y le dijo:

"Robin… quiero que sepas que yo también te amo… Pero… no podemos estar juntos… Nunca podremos. Es simplemente por mi destino. Aunque ya hayamos derrotado a Trigon, yo no fui creada para amar ni para que me amen. Eso no me corresponde. Además… Starfire también siente lo mismo por ti. No podría traicionarla"

Robin, lleno de dolor y de un poco de cólera le respondió: "No puedes hablar en serio Raven. Eres una persona con todo el derecho de amar! No puedes renunciar a ello. No! NO lo acepto! Por otro lado… sobre Starfire. Yo ya sabia lo que ella siente por mí, pero no puedo corresponderle. Mi corazón te pertenece. Es completamente tuyo. Además… tú… MI RAVEN… eres lo más hermoso que ha podido pasarme."

Raven se sentía completamente feliz con estas palabras y le dijo a Robin: "Entiendo, pero… tengo mucho miedo"

Robin sólo la abrazó y levantó el rostro de Raven, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Robin le dijo: "Mirándome dime si es que en verdad no quieres estar conmigo"

Raven empezó a decirlo, pero su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más frágil y sólo atinó decir con un fuerte grito: "NO PUEDO! ROBIN! NO PUEDO! TE AMO! Y QUIERO ESTAR POR SIEMPRE CONTIGO! NO PODRÍA VIVIR UN MINUTO MÁS SIN TI!"

El chico enmascarado se sintió completamente feliz con estas palabras. La envolvió en un tierno abrazo y se quedaron así por lo menos una hora. Tan solo disfrutando el calor de cada uno…

NOTAS!

Hola! - Siento por el retraso al poner este capítulo. Pero tuve algunas fallas técnicas con el Internet P Espero que lo hayan disfrutado .


End file.
